Klaine Bingo Prompt Fills
by FroggyDarren
Summary: My fills for the Klaine Bingo challenge on tumblr. Rating will vary per chapter.


_This time, Blaine is moving to New York for real, and it's more than just a suitcase that needs to be brought from Lima to New York._  
**_prompt: roadtrip_**

* * *

Unlike Kurt's move to New York, Blaine only brought a few bags with him for his move into the loft. It felt a little more like getting a college dorm and only bringing necessities, not like uprooting his whole life and moving everything to a new, permanent place. After their fight and the decision that Blaine should move in with Sam for a while, he was glad for it, because it meant that the move back only took one trip.

Of course, that was also due to the fact that about half of his things never quite made it to Mercedes' house, but instead he left them at the loft. He was going to say that he was planning to settle in and move everything out later, but the truth was that Blaine never _really_ moved out of the loft or stopped spending time there. And when he wasn't there, Kurt was at Mercedes' place, and Sam was either out on jobs or kicked out into the sitting room couch.

Despite all that, this is the first time that Blaine feels like he is finally making the definite move. He knows now that there is space made for him in the loft, that Kurt gave up not only a space on the clothes rack and in the bathroom, but also rearranged parts of the loft so that it feels like _theirs_ instead of just Kurt and Rachel's. Of course, by the time they finally organized a time to bring Blaine's things from Lima, Rachel was on her way to Hollywood. There was a week-long break at NYADA coming up, and neither of them had definite plans for it. It's the perfect time, and Blaine knew that Kurt was excited about fitting in a visit to Burt on their trip to Lima.

"Do you think we can fit everything in the car?" Blaine asks as he surveys the boxes lined up by the wall of his bedroom.

"Dad's loaning us his truck, remember?" Kurt points out, his eyes focused on Blaine's mostly empty wardrobe. "And it's not like we're moving things like your bed or anything."

"Will it all fit, though? Maybe I should leave some things behind," Blaine says with hesitation. "I mean, it's not like I need…"

Before he can finish the sentence, Kurt rushes over and stops the words with a kiss.

"It _will_ fit, whatever you do want to have in _our_ place, we'll find a way for it, okay?" Kurt says a moment later, when he pulls away from Blaine.

"You know, Sam and I thought that's how we'd move to New York," Blaine says, keeping his hands on Kurt's waist. "We had this big plan for a road trip, with all of our things in the car, driving the whole way without breaks…"

"Singing Wham! and Billy Joel at the top of your lungs?" Kurt smiles softly, then follows up with a chuckle when he sees Blaine's blush and minute nod. "What, do you think I can't do that?"

"I know you can," Blaine replies, and can't hold back the fond eyeroll. "I'd kind of rather we _did_ make a stop on the way, though. We never did the teenage thing with escaping parental supervision by checking into a seedy motel after prom."

"Because we're classier than that, honey," Kurt smiles at the fond memory of his senior prom.

"I know, but still…" Blaine blushes.

"Fine," Kurt says, then levels Blaine with a serious look. "I will keep veto rights on the motel you choose, though. It's not like we can't afford one night in something _nice_ and _comfortable_. And it wouldn't really be the full road trip experience without a stop like that."

"I love you," Blaine says, his expression flipping from giddy at the emerging plans to serious. "You're not driving the whole way, though."

"Who said I wanted to?" Kurt asks, though his face gives away that he was planning just that.

"Because I know you, and I do know it's your Dad's truck, but you know I'm a good driver, so you have no excuse, mister," Blaine says with finality.

"Fine, fine," Kurt concedes. "But whoever isn't driving has radio rights."

"I can live with that," Blaine says but then pales immediately. "And there's the feeling of 'I will regret saying that, won't I?' that I should've expected."

"I won't torture you much, I promise," Kurt smirks, "if you promise to keep the Katy Perry limited when it's your turn."

"Okay," Blaine nods easily. "I do kind of miss our _Perfect_ duet, actually."


End file.
